The present invention relates to an easily breakable plastic capsule, and more particularly, to an easily breakable plastic capsule adapted to use in the fields of foodstuff, medical supplies, industrial chemicals, etc. The invention also relates to a water filter for a cigarette using the capsule of this type.
In the food industry, for example, miniature containers or so-called capsules are used conveniently for packing liquid or powdery materials which are consumed in very small quantities. These materials include cream for coffee, sugar, liquid sweetenings, seasonings, table salt, spices, etc. The capsules are not opened until the filler materials therein are going to be used actually. Thus, a fixed amount of material can be taken out of each capsule by opening the same. Since these capsules are small-sized, however, they sometimes cannot be unsealed easily, or the filler materials may be unexpectedly spilled out of the capsules at the time of unsealing.
Such an awkward situation may be experienced not only with the aforementioned capsules for foodstuff, but also with capsules used in various other fields, including medical supplies, industrial chemicals, household goods, etc.
Besides these fields, the tobacco industry has recently come to require development of water filters which can be attached to cigarettes. Basically, these water filters comprise a filter housing open at both ends, a filter member contained therein, and water with which the filter member is impregnated. More specifically, one end of the filter housing serves as a socket for a cigarette, while the other end is formed as a filter tip. In these water filters, however, a seal cap must be attached to each end of the filter housing, in order to prevent the water in the filter member from being evaporated before use. At the start of using one such water filter, therefore, the removal of the seal caps require time. On account of the aforesaid structural problem, moreover, the conventional water filters cannot be used as filters for filter cigarettes. Thus, there is a demand for the development of water filters which can be applied to cigarettes by untilizing the aforementioned capsules.